User blog:Mrs.Chambers/Chapter
If anyone have an Idea please get a hold of me! Hi sorry warning I thought Eli would have a dirty mind plus one of my friends wanted it in there. Happy new year (or eve if you live where I do) Oops yall this chapter is chapter 18..... Sorry Eli's pov I slowly pulled out of Adam's drive way. I look over to Clare "What you feel like eating?" I ask with my smirk. "Something sweet? Something Sour?" I looked over to her as I stop at the light. "No I am not eating you." she teased as she put her hair behide her ears. "Hurtfull." I snap back as I pass the dots.She looks out the window bitting her lips. I began to drive faster,I had no idea where we are going, this could be fun. Her eyes wonders around as I drove pass every resterant in town. "Did you hear Adam and Jenna kissed?" I sarcasicly annouce as her face brighten with a smile. God I love when she smile like that,the sunlight hit her just right. She look like an angel. "I can't belive it. I mean it's Adam and Jen!" ''I rolled my eyes at her,I was surpise they would end up together in 'preppy town'. She tilt her head, "So where are you taking me?" She asked as if I was gonna kidnap her. I raise my eyebrow,and pulled in at this really 'preppy' colorfull old 50's dinners. Jenna did mention this place to her and I thought I might of take her here. "Oh my goodness" We hop out of Morty and headed in. I turled her into my arm making her belive she was in the 50's. I open the door and put and arm out that mean ladies frist. Of course she wanted to be up frount but I pulled over to the far right corner table where barely anyone can see us. "Oh Don't want to be seen here?" She crossed her arms I scooted in. "Not thay I don't want to be seen, I just wanting to have you all to myself." She sat on the other side clearly she wanted to giggle,I could always tell. I raised one hand up and shouted "Waitor." Clare hissed at me,and rolled her blues eyes at me. The waitor showed up in rollerskate and a notepad with a pencil. "Welcome to The Dinners,I am Emma and I will be your waitess today." She smiled at us,and tap her pencil on her notepad. "How may I help you today." I eyes went to Clare before she could speak. "She will have an ice tea and a I have a rootbeer." Clare crossed her arms. I was treating her like a little kid and I was enjoying every moment of it. Then Emma went off to get our drinks."Kids menu?" I passed her one and she slid it to me. "Oh I don't want to see you menu," She pulled out the other menu and began to look. I didn't bother looking I just watch Clare reading word per word. Bitting her lips,Oh she is thinking? I took a quick look at my menu and pick what I would be eating. I look up once again she was still choosing. Then her eyes look at me,not moving her head. "What will you be chewing down for me?" I raised my eyebrow then I lay. Emma slowly skated over to us. I bet she was new,Oh goody a rookie! I saw she made a little mess on her trey, "Sorry I am still new at this." She gave Clare her drink and me mine. "What would you like to eat?" She place her pencil to her notepad. "I would like a chicken salad,please." Clare crossed her leg. Then Emma wrote down that and she look at me. "I want a Real. Messy. Slooppy. Joe." I slowly said looking at Clare. Soon Emma went off again and me and her was left alone. Mhm this is gonna be good. Soon Emma came with out meal. "Yum!" I cheered as I smeered my face into the slooppy joe,clearly making a mess that would embresse Clare. She slowly chew her salad and I stop eating and swallow my food down. I leaned in and whisper to her. "Edwards Oh,how I dream of being that fork." Her eye wided as she crew fast trying not to cough out the food from laughters. "Oh yea chew harder. Thats right swallow." She look at me. "Eli,do everything have to be a game with you." I smiled as she titled her head to the side. She grab a napkin and move over to me and sat on my lap. She patted around my mouth. "You are so messy." She clean the slooppy joe off me and I was getting turn on. She began to slow down. We ended up staring into each other eyes. Then she turn around back to her spot,she just played me? I look down ''oh no! I crossed my leg. Category:Blog posts